


Black Vow

by kaffeyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeyn/pseuds/kaffeyn
Summary: Seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi, jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis.Based on Song Himitsu - Kuro no Chikai





	Black Vow

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while I don't write anything. Now enjoy another DenNor. It's based on Vocaloid song~
> 
> warning: typos, short  
> Hetalia and Himitsu - Kuro no Chikai isn't mine

Seorang malaikat berjalan di tengah kerumunan manusia. Ya, sang malaikat baru saja dijatuhkan ke bumi karena beberapa alasan. Ia berjalan dengan luka di tubuhnya, bagaimanapun juga ia baru saja dijatuhkan dari surga. Mathilde, nama sang malaikat itu. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah, hingga seorang gadis menemukannya.

“Apa kamu baik-baik saja?” Tanya sang gadis dengan pelan. Sang gadis menatap Mathilde dengan cemas.

“Hmm… Aku baik-baik saja.” Jawab Mathilde. Ia menatap mata ungu kebiruan sang gadis. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa tersihir oleh tatapan sang gadis.

“Ayo, aku akan membantumu.” Ujar sang gadis dengan lembut. Sang gadis lalu membantu sang malaikat berjalan ke rumahnya.

“Namaku Lucy.” Ujar sang gadis memperkenalkan dirinya.

“Namaku Mathilde.” Ujar sang malaikat. Ia menatap gadis di depannya. Wajahnya yang rupawan menyihir Matildhe dalam sekejap. Pada momen itu Mathilde menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta kepada sang gadis. Sebuah cinta terlarang antara malaikat dan manusia.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, hubungan antara Mathilde dengan Lucy semakin dekat. Mathilde menyadari kalau dirinya semakin mencintai Lucy. Ia tahu ini salah, bagaimanapun ia adalah malaikat walaupun dirinya tengah dibuang sebagai hukuman. Ia tak bisa mencintai Lucy seperti ini.

Terlebih lagi nampaknya Lucy sudah memiliki tunangan. Namanya adalah Arthur. Lucy memperkenalkannya kepada Mathilde, dan nampaknya mereka memang jatuh cinta untuk satu sama lain. Mathilde hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka yang nampak bahagia. Belum lagi sepertinya mereka akan segera menikah.

Cemburu, tentu saja. Mathilde hanya ingin bersatu dengan Lucy. Namun ia tahu semuanya salah. Bahwa semuanya hanyalah nafsu belaka. Tapi ada satu jalan yang dapat membuat mereka bersatu. Mathilde hanya perlu mengorbankan sayapnya, mengorbankan statusnya sebagai malaikat.

Pada akhirnya Mathilde melakukan itu. Ia melakukan kontrak dengan iblis agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Kini Mathilde pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy sendiri kebingungan, namun ia tak mengambil pusing soal itu.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantin hitam berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah gereja. Mata ungu kebiruannya menatap kosong ke depan. Gadis itu adalah Lucy, dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia merasa kosong, padahal seharusnya hari itu adalah hari yang bahagia untuknya. Mendadak Lucy merasa tak ingin menikah. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

“Sedang apa di sana?” Tanya seorang pria dengan rambut sedikit berantakan dan mata berwarna biru langit. Tatapan sang pria menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan.

“Huh?” Lucy mengarahkan paandangannya kepada sang pria. Ia menatap matanya dalam-dalam, rasanya ada yang aneh.

“Bukan kah ini hari pernikahanmu?” Tanya sang pria. Lucy hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

“Maaf tidak sopan, namaku Mathias.” Ujar sang pria bernama Mathias itu.

“Aku Lucy…” Ujar Lucy dengan pelan.

“Jadi, sedang apa di sana?” Tanya Mathias sekali lagi.

“Tidak ada. Aku… tidak ingin menikahinya…” Ujar Lucy. Ia lalu menundukan kepalanya.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Mathias. Mathias lalu mendekati sang gadis.

“Entah lah. Rasanya ada yang salah.” Jawab Lucy. Lucy lalu menatap mata Mathias dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Rasanya dadanya berdegup kencang. Apa mungkin dirinya jatuh cinta? Bukan kah itu salah?

“Lalu… Kenapa tidak lari saja?”

“Eh?” Lucy kaget. Ide Mathias benar juga. Kenapa ia tidak kabur saja dari tunangannya saat ini. Lagipula acara belum dimulai dan janji belum terucap olehnya.

“Tapi—” Lucy dilema. Namun Mathias mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Lucy. Lucy lalu menyambut tangan Mathias dan menggengganya.

“Aku akan membantumu.” Ujar Mathias dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Lucy mengangguk mengiyakan. Akhirnya mereka lari bersama, kabur dari kenyataan.

Lucy sadar bahwa perasaannya kepada Mathias itu terlarang. Ia baru saja mengkhianati tunangannya. Namun Lucy tidak peduli. Ia ingin bersatu dengan Mathias. Ia ingin menjadi miliknya walaupun perasaannya terlarang. Entah iblis apa yang merasuki dirinya, namun Lucy memilih untuk menuruti nafsunya itu.

.

.

.

Mathias membawa Lucy ke sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir kota. Letaknya tak jauh dari hutan. Suasana rumah itu cukup membuat Lucy merasa tenang dari segala masalahnya yang ia tinggal lari. Lucy lalu menatap Mathias setelah mereka sampai.

“Di mana ini?” Tanya Lucy dengan pelan.

“Rumahku. Di sini aman, mereka tak akan berpikir untuk mencarimu hingga kemari. Belum lagi tempat ini terpencil.” Jawab Mathias dengan sebuah senyuman.

“Mmm… Begitu yah.” Lucy menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia lalu memeluk Mathias begtu saja. Mathias kaget, namun hanya tersenyum.

“Terima kasih…” Ujar Lucy dengan pelan.

“Bukan masalah. Aku tak mau melihat seorang gadis cantik sepertimu bersedih. Nampaknya aku berhasil membantumu.” Mathias menyengir. Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya.

“Apa kah kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama?” Tanya Lucy.

“Entahlah.” Mathias mengangkat bahunya.

“Yang jelas… kurasa aku mencintaimu, hahaha.” Mathias tertawa canggung.

“Yah, kurasa aku pun begitu. Rasanya seperti mendadak menemukan belahan diriku yang lain.” Ujar Lucy dengan pelan. Mathias lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy.

“Aneh ya?” Tanya Mathias dengan pelan. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan menyentuh bibir Mathias dengan bibirnya. Ciuman itu lalu berubah sedikit memanas.

Dan akhirnya malam panjang untuk mereka berdua berjalan. Nampaknya keduanya menikmatinya, walaupun cinta mereka terlarang.

_“Jeg elsker dig, Lucy.”_

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kini berlalu. Lucy dan Mathias menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya berdua saja.

Nampaknya kini surga mulai menyadari sesuatu. Mathilde tidak pernah kembali lagi dari hukumannya. Tentu mereka memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Seseorang diutus untuk mencari Mathilde. Namanya Berwald. Ia sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Setelah sekian lama mencari Berwald akhirnya menyadari kenapa Mathilde tak kembali, Mathilde memilih jalan yang terlarang. Tentu Berwald marah, sang malaikat diam-diam menyimpan rasa untuk Mathilde. Ia ingin Mathilde kembali.

Berwald akhirnya menemukan siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam semua ini. Tentu dirinya marah dengan siapapun yang harus disalahkan. Berwald menyalahkan Lucy.

Lucy sedang duduk dengan tenang di depan rumahnya. Ia memandangi jarinya dengan senyuman. Mathias baru saja memberikannya sebuah cincin yang terlihat sangat manis. Lucy melamun sampai dirinya tak sadar kalau ada yang mendekat.

Berwald mendekati Lucy yang sedang duduk. Di tangannya sebuah pistol ia genggam. Dengan sekali tembak, Berwald dapat membunuh Lucy. Ia melakukannya, Berald menarik pelatuknya. Lucy tak menyadarinya pada awalnya, namun ia menengok, menatap horor Berwald yang mengarahkan pistolnya.

_Dor_

.

.

.

Mathias berlari ketika mendengar suara tembakan. Ia kaget mellihat Lucy yang sudah berlumuran darah dan tergeletak lemas di lantai.

“Lucy!” Teriak Mathias. Mathias segera mendekati Lucy dan memeluknya, nafas Lucy sudah sangat lemah saat ini.

“M-mat… maafkan aku…” Ujar Lucy dengan suara parau. Mathias menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Lucy… bertahanlah.” Ujar Mathias. Ia tahu Lucy tak akan bertahan lama dengan kondisinya. Mathias hanya bisa terdiam, merasakan nafas gadis yang ia cintai semakin melemah. Mathias tak bisa melakukan apapun.

_‘My dear, laying cold_

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day_

_My sin against God_

_All my act of treachery should be paid by my death,_

_So I will die for you_

_I believe that’s my fate.’_

.

.

.

Kontrak Mathilde terangkat begitu saja. Ia menatap sendu Lucy di dekapannya. Ia sudah memutuskan, dengan usahanya yang terakhir, dengan nyawanya ia akan menyelamatkan Lucy. Mathilde menghela nafasnya. Lucy harus bahagia, pikirnya. Dengan bulu terakhir dari sayapnya yang sudah ditukar dengan kehidupan Mathilde sebagai Mathias, Mathilde mengorbankan dirinya. Tubuhnya menghilang.

Lucy kembali dari kematiannya. Namun ia melihat, Mathias—Mathilde yang perlahan menghilang. Lucy menyadarinya sekarang, cinta mereka memang terlarang. Cinta mereka tak seharusnya bersatu.

“Mat—!” Teriak Lucy sembari menangis. Ia menyesal, ia seharusnya lebih berhati-hati lagi. Kini Lucy kehilangan semuanya.

Cinta sang malaikat tanpa sayap dan gadis bergaun hitam kini berakhir. Hanya duka dan dosa besar yang sudah terbayar yang tersisa. Entah kapan mereka dapat dipertemukan lagi, mungkin suatu hari nanti takdir berbaik hati untuk mempertemukan mereka sekali lagi di kehidupan yang lain.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe some of you realize it, yes it was inspired from fanart xD


End file.
